Closer To the Moon
by ThalionxJames
Summary: Embry finally imprints, but she isn't who he expects & definitely not what he pictures for an imprint.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the twilight characters or anything, this is purely for fun. Enjoy Embry, I know I would ;]

* * *

Embry's POV: One Dark Night

I can't take this anymore. I'm used to hearing thoughts of the pack when on patrol or even in wolf form, but this? This is just too much! Jake finally had imprinted on Reneeseme. Awesome right? Well no, mostly because we heard every sickening thought of how much he _loves_ her and wants to _protect_ her. I mean seriously, the thought makes me throw up in my mouth right there. I didn't want anyone to protect, or to love. I had too much on my plate as it were, so adding to that mound of drama and secrecy, well that wouldn't be such a good idea. I'm Embry Call, the lone wolf...or so I like to call myself. I like not answering to anyone, or more importantly an imprint.

I see my friends slowly loosing their minds with worry over their Imprints. I don't want that...do I? I shake my head instinctively, of course I don't want that shit. I want to answer only to myself, and myself only. It's been almost three years since we've helped the Cullens with their vampire problems (the Volturri) and I have yet to see another vamp, and for that, I'm glad. I just wanted my life to go back to normal...one where I don't have to lie to my mom about where I am, or who I hang out with, or why I mysteriously disappear from school sometimes.

Of course, that brings on a whole round of questions from Mrs. Call. Mostly they revolve around me getting involved with drugs and illegal crap (god, if only my mom_ really_ knew what I was doing). She'd probably be freaked out, maybe kick me out of the house. I wasn't willing to risk it, so I keep my wolf pack a secret from her.

"Em?" I hear my name called from across the meadow I sat in. I look up to see the worried eyes of Jake and Quil. These two are probably my best friends, but lately, I haven't seen much of them.

"Whats up Jake," I nod at him and make eye contact with Quil, not bothering to get up to greet them. "Quil, you don't look so good." I state. It's probably because of Claire. Poor bastard imprinted on a toddler. Try having to explain _that_ to her parents.

"Sam said you were out here, alone." Jake says, stating the obvious.

"So?" I counter. I like being alone...alone is good.

"Are you-?" I hold up my hand to stop him.

"I'm fine, seriously. Why can't everyone just accept that?" I ask becoming upset. I start to shake, the tell tale sign that I'm about to phase. Of course, I'm not as bad at it as Paul is, but still. I'm known to have a semi-short fuse these days.

"Alright, Alright." Quil says patting Jake on the shoulder. He takes a seat right across from me and crosses his long legs over each other. It never ceases to amaze me how fast we grew up, looking more like twenty year olds when we were fifteen. It was really awkward for me, espically since I had all this strength that I didn't know what to do with. "So did you hear? A group of hikers were attacked today." Jake says, starting out slowly.

Right now, this is the last thing I want to hear. I'm already running triple patrols, I'm barely getting enough sleep as it is. I can't help the sigh that escapes my lips. "What is it this time?" I ask even though I am sure I already know the answer. "More vampires..."

"We think so." Quil gives me a small, sad smile. "Why don't you just let your mom know?" He asks, like that will solve all my problems.

"I just...can't right now." I say, completely frustrated as I run a hand through my hair. I had always liked it long, but lately, I keep it shorter. Sam thinks I'm rebelling against my true nature, against the wolf within me. Fuck it, I really don't care anyways. "I don't want her to think differently of me. Most people we tell are freaked out at first. What if she kicks me out?" I ask, putting my head in my hands. I can't be anymore frustrated.

"Embry, I highly doubt your mom would do that to you. She loves you too much." Jake says at length. It's like he's upset that I choose to keep this secret to myself. I shrug and turn my head away from my brothers. They are so concerned with me, it makes me feel uneasy. Jake had to run away to be at peace with himself, maybe I should do that too?

"Did running away from your problems help?" I mutter more to myself than to Jake. It's him who shrugs now, I can see the hurt in his eyes when he turns to me.

"I ran away because I didn't know what to do. Then I imprinted, so now I'm just where I need to be." I nod, already knowing the story. Fuck, I've heard it over and over, and over again in Jake's head when we go on patrols.

"I don't know where I need to be." I admit, laying out in the grass. The Cullen's had told us about this meadow, and it is really peaceful, when people aren't interrupting your peace. "I just wish to any god really, that I can find my place." It's quiet, like they are digesting my words. I hear a small sound off in the distance, it sounds like a scream. As if on cue, all our heads whip to the west. "What do you think it is?" My voice sounds scared, which I can't control.

"I don't know." Jake says, standing up. Another scream and my heart is leaping in my chest...but why? It's like my body is reacting to the scream, like it was my family or friends. I would do anything to protect them, anything...but some random person? For all we know, a vampire is attacking...

"Oh god, you don't think it's a vamp, do you?" Quil says as he stands next to Jake. If anyone were to mess with us, they would probably regret it...mostly because I am like a hardened rock, I'm pretty hard to break, but I can break your fucking neck no problem. Trust me, I've done it to immortal vampires.

"Let's go check it out." I suggest, brushing the grass from my jeans. The day is coming to a close, the sun setting behind the mountains. To any human, it looks pretty, but to an inhuman werewolf (no, shape-shifter) It looks absolutely gorgeous. The colors blend together and I can see each ray as the sun sets. Jake nods to me and I phase instantly. I love the feeling of my bones reforming, the way my senses come alive, and the way my heart beats with the anticipation of a fight. Oh how I love a good fight.

Another scream, this time closer. I look at Jake and Quil, who are both in wolf form and take off running. I follow the sounds in the forest while a loud snarl comes from next to me.

_Embry, you need to be more careful, what if it's a trap?_ Quil's voice sounds in my mind. I guess it helps with the pack mentality, when we can hear each others thoughts, but most of the time...it's just annoying and embarrassing.

_Let him be Quil. It's okay, we've got his back. _Jake scans the pack mind for Sam. _He's probably at work...what do we do? _If I could shrug, I would have. It's not like I keep tabs on the Alpha.

Yet another scream and I know we're getting closer. My whole body is on alert, just by this scream. It sounds painful, like the owner is hurt. Instantly, my mind fills with worry. Why? I'm not completely sure. Jake comes to a stop right in front of me, making me skid into the ground. Jake's ears a pressed against his head and a long, warning growl escapes his muzzle. I wonder why he does this, until I see what he's staring at. It makes my heart hurt, literally. I feel this tearing sensation, kinda like a heart attack, but I know I'm too healthy to have one.

In the middle of the clearing is a vampire, with bright red eyes and long, mangled blonde hair. He's very tall, probably as tall as I am, and has muscles lining his arms and legs. He's snarling at something, his eyes fixed on the ground. It draws my eyes there too, and when I do, I wish I hadn't. A small girl is propped up on her elbows, moving backwards from the vampire. Her hand is clenched around a small knife, and I can see blood everywhere on her arm. This time, I give a growl. No one so small and delicate deserves to die this way. I take a measured step forward, wondering why the vampire hasn't noticed three large wolves yet.

Then I hear her voice. "Don't come any closer." Her voice doesn't quiver or fumble. Is she even scared? "I will hurt you." She warns in a small voice that I'm really not sure she can follow through with her warning. The vampire just laughs sending shivers through my fur. I growl again, this time the vamp's head snaps up to mine and I can't help the sound that comes from my chest. I take another step forward, snarling.

"Just what do we have here?" His voice is melodic, much like the Cullen's but different, deadly. _Embry, careful_... Jake's voice is low in my mind. I can't think about them right now, I'm just more concerned with _her_ safety. What the hell is happening to me? She leans her head back, her hair is the prettiest color of brown (I never thought that was possible), and her dark brown eyes connect with mine.

In that moment my world is clear. The _need_ to protect her above everything else. I don't care if Jake and Quil can see and feel what I am, I just don't care. I'm too connected to her. The girl's audible gasp brings the vampire's eyes back down to her. I snarl again, wanting his concentration on anything but her. "Well this puts a damper on my meal." She snaps her head up to him and gets to her knees. I can see she favors one arm when she lifts herself up off the wet ground. Night is in full swing now, the darkness makes everything seem dangerous, but I can see everything perfectly. One plus to being a shape-shifter. Before I can process what is happening, I see her arm (the one with the knife) connect with the vampire's neck. His scream is menacing, and I wonder if she actually hurt him. Can knifes hurt immortal undead vampires? "You bitch!" He sneers, pulling the knife from his neck.

"I told you to leave me alone." Her voice punctuates each word, her small hands clenched into fists at her side. She glances back at me, well the wolf-me, and takes off towards us.

"Get back here!" He bellows loudly, I give him another growl. The way she runs is exotic, I can see that her jeans hug every curve on her small body, and that the shirt she wears is torn and tattered, like he was playing with her. The thought alone makes me howl. She is extremely fast for a human, maybe it's because she's small, I'm not really sure.

_what do we do?_ Quil asks suddenly taking my thoughts back to the threat and off the girl.

_Kill him_. I snarl again as my pack mates nod. I go around him, blocking the girl from his view. At least she is safe for now, that I can concentrate on the fight. I'm ready for this fight, this is one fight where I actually want to rip the fucker's head off because he hurt a human. No, not just any human. My Imprint.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any of the twilight characters or anything, this is purely for fun. Enjoy Embry, I know I would ;]

* * *

Kira's POV: Headstrong

One moment I was taking a stroll in the forest behind my house, and the next minute I'm being attacked by some freak with glowing red eyes. My first instinct is to run, so I do. Normally, I run pretty fast. I mean you have to be quick and lithe when you play soccer so I was used to sprinting and running for long periods of time, but this...I wasn't prepared for. All it took was one weird sounding growl that erupted from his lips to send me in the opposite direction, but he caught up with me in what seemed like only seconds.

This of course scared the living hell out of me. Who is that fast? Superman...probably some weird freak alien thing. Those are all my mind could produce. But those red eyes...I shivered, not because it was cold, but because those eyes promised death with every glare. A death this man could most likely produce for me. "Took me awhile to find you, but find you I did." His voice was melodic. Much like old wives tales of mermaids luring men to their deaths.

"W-what do you want with me?" I ask, stupidly. I know what he wants, he made it pretty clear when he pounced on me, bringing me down to the wet forest floor. I wasn't strong enough to move him off me. He much like a crushing weight on my chest, cutting off my air ever so slightly, letting me know he is in control. Yeah fat chance. I try to reach into my boot, for the hunting knife my mom practically begged me to take in case I needed to defend myself against an animal. If only she'd known that the animal was human with red eyes and a taunting nature. I very much felt like a mouse in a trap.

"I want to play, little human." He turned his head down at me, studying my face. Instantly, I felt my face flame. I've never felt so vulnerable in my life. "What is your name?" He asks as he leans his head down to my hair, wrapping it around his fist and taking a breathe. He must have smelt something he liked, because by the look on my face, he seemed in heaven.

I stayed quiet, then only remembered advice given by some counselor at school. Always give them too much information, so they won't want to kill you. I racked my brain for any piece of information I could give this man so that he wouldn't take his sadistic actions out on me. Would anyone miss me anyway? "My name is Kira." Good, at least I had a starting place. "Yours?" I tried to remain as calm as possible while he was so close to me. I could barely think about the life I'd be leaving behind.

"Murdoch." He says this at length, like he truly didn't want me to know his name. This wasn't a good sign for me, it meant that he had no intentions of letting me leave here alive. Murdoch has this accent, which sort of reminds me of my grandparents. Although Murdoch sounds too much like a Russian name than a Celtic one. I can fully see him now, the dim light of the sun fading over the mountains highlight his eyes in a dangerous way. His hair is very pale blonde and mangled, like he'd never once brushed it. Murdoch was very big too, which explains why he is a heavy weight crushing me.

Murdoch places his large hand against the skin on my neck. His hands are so cold I cringe away, which makes him laugh. His expression tells me that I acted exactly how he wanted me too, and for that I kept still. I was watching him as he leaned back on his legs, appreciating me. I forced down the bile that rose in my throat. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I demand, but he leaps away from me.

"I'm debating." Murdoch whispers the words, making me think he hadn't said them.

"On?" I prod, although I'm not sure I really want too, but against my better judgment I stand up, and brush the mud off my jeans. "Look, I have a good life and family that loves me. I would really like to get back to them now." He merely turns his head back to me, giving him this air of confidence...like he knew I would say something like that.

"Humans are so gullible." He mutters turning towards me fully. Instinctively I take a few steps back, only to realize he is stalking me. Well that's really the only word I have to explain the way his gaze is centered on me and he's walking around in a circle. "You thought I would let you go?"

"Well no," I admit this to him, why? I'm not too sure either. "I just thought that if I'm going to die, I want to say good bye to everyone." Murdoch smiles at me, a menacing smile. Warning bells go off in my head, like I know he's about to hurt me. At that moment, the atmosphere of our encounter changes, the air filling with dread. _He's about to kill me - _is the only thought that is registering in my mind. He takes a measured step, testing me to see if I'll run again. I don't, mostly because the way he gazes at me forces me to stand still. I want to run away, I really do...but the only thing I can think to do is scream. My scream is small and fearful, this makes Murdoch laugh again.

"Scared now?" Murdoch sneers the words, fully aware of just how _scared_ I am. He is right before me now, I can feel his breath on my face. It feels and smells like death hitting me in dangerous waves. "I am so pleased to be the one who drinks his fill of such a beautiful girl."

"I'm almost nineteen." I mutter, not taking my eyes off him. The moment the words leave my mouth I feel so idiotic. Why should I be concerned about my age- Wait what? Drink his fill? I blink not knowing why it didn't occur to me sooner. His red eyes, the way he speaks like he's from Russia. All thoughts of vampires swam within my mind. Murdoch is a Vampire. "You're a vampire?" I didn't intend to ask this aloud.

Murdoch nods, making his blonde mess of hair swing slight with each movement. "I thought it was pretty obvious." The way he speaks the words makes me think he's being condescending. "Now, if you please. I want to play a bit more before I end you."

_He's going to end me, I really don't have any more life left to live. _His promise is inevitable. "Okay, I give up." I swing my hair to the right shoulder, baring my neck for his fangs. Does he have fangs? "Let's get this over with." Murdoch hesitates, his eyes focused on my neck...well the fat juicy artery in my neck. I wave my hand towards my neck in further invitation, but he catches my hand in an iron grip.

"You readily welcome death girl?" His eyes flash to my face. What he's never had anyone accept the inevitable death? By the way he's looking at my face that'd be a _No_. He pushes me away, making me land on my back - for the second time tonight. In a second he is crouched over me, he tears away my flimsy shirt. "Why do you say such things?" He demands, putting another large hand against my chest. His movements make it hard to breathe. I scream again when he ranks a fingernail along my skin at my collarbone. I can tell by the way his red eyes narrow that he drew blood.

I don't know how to answer him. I didn't even know I welcomed death so easily, but it was inevitable...so why put it off? I have never been afraid of death until I stared it in the face. He ranks another fingernail along my arm that is desperately reaching for my knife hidden in my boot. This makes me scream again, at this point I'm in too much pain. My mind and vision go blank. I prop myself up with my elbows and grab the knife quickly when he snarls. I pray he doesn't see me do this, but he snarls down at me. I back away from him as fast as I can, but his eyes are fixated on my movements. "Don't come any closer." I warn, wishing I could do some sort of damage to him. I highly doubt a knife would kill him...but a girl can hope, right? "I will hurt you." I'd hoped it would sound threatening and unafraid.

Murdoch laughs at me until his head snaps up. I hear his dangerous voice float through the air. "Just what do we have here?" Distracted as well, I lean my head back and stare into the dark, trying to see what he does. The next thing I know, I make out three insanely large wolves. One growls loudly, his eyes seeming to connect with mine. I can't explain what happens to me...it's like everything around us is gone. Poof. Literally vanishing from my sight and I could have sworn the earth lined itself with all the stars. Did I gasp? The wolf snarls, snapping his teeth together. I would have been afraid, if it weren't for the vampire with my death wish standing next to me.

"Well this puts a damper on my meal." My trace with the wolf is broken when I hear Murdoch say this. I glare at him and get to my knees. His eyes are too distracted with the three wolves that it gives me a moment to sink my knife in his neck. Murdoch screams bloody murder. "You bitch!" He bellows, wincing in pain. I hoped I could plunge the knife in far enough to hit anything vital. He pulls the knife out of his neck, throwing my hopes with it.

"I told you to leave me alone." I feel my hands close into fists. I hear a noise from behind me, remembering the wolves I take a look back and it's all I need. I take off running towards _their_ direction. I seriously never thought I'd run towards a pack of wolves, then again I never thought I'd be vamp food either.

"Get back here!" Murdoch screams at me, which makes me wonder why he isn't coming after me. The wolf growls loudly as I run past it. It lets out a low howl and I don't look back. I just keep running away from them. I don't understand why I feel like I should run back, but I want to make sure the wolf is okay. I hear screams of who I assume is Murdoch until it fades from earshot. Now, I'm running in complete darkness, with only my cellphone to dimly light my feet so I don't trip.

I hear nothing but silence and make the mistake of tripping over a large branch that fell from a tree. I just give up, curling into a ball and crying my eyes out. I've never done this before...never fully let myself cry without holding back. I cried for what seemed like minutes, but for all I know I could have cried for hours. What happened back there- was just too intense, too dangerous and scary for me. I just about died and there was nothing I could have done about it. _But you're not dead_. The thought alone brings the tears to stop. I'm not dead...


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own any of the twilight characters or anything, this is purely for fun. Enjoy Embry, I know I would ;]

* * *

Embry's POV: Vulnerable

After Jake and Quil had successfully killed the vampire I set out after her. I looked for ever, trying to get a sent on her and I just couldn't. I was about to head home until I heard her phone ringing furiously. I followed the sound of some song I didn't know the name too, until I found her asleep under a large tree. I reached down and picked up the phone. The caller ID read 'Mommy' and I clicked a little green button. "Hello? Oh dear, I've been worried sick...where have you been? Kira Marie. You are _so_ Dead." I listened, kind of amused at her mom's voice. Now I see where she gets her fearlessness from. "Kira? Kira are you there?" Her mom's voice grew frantic and I cleared my throat.

"Hello, my name is Embry Call. Kira is fine. I found her with a small cut on her arm. I'm taking her to the hospital to get it cleaned so it doesn't get infected...ask for Dr. Carlisle Cullen, he is the very best and will take care of your daughter." I say knowing it's the truth. When she hears my voice she stirs, sitting up. I smile down at her. "Would you like to speak to her? She's right here." I hand Kira the phone.

"Mom?" Her voice is like honey. "Mom, I'm fine...oh he said that?" Her brown eyes flash to mine and my heart does weird things in my chest. "Yes, that's where we're going...no mom, he's not going to hurt me. MOM!" Kira's voice raises and I feel a rush of warmth spread over her cheeks at something embarrassing her mom said over the phone. "I'll call you once we get there." She snaps the phone shut and eyes me warily. "Who are you?"

Who am I? Such a simple question yet I don't know how to answer her correctly. "Embry Call." I give her my best smile and hold out my hard. "I'm taking you to the hospital, you hurt your arm pretty badly." Kira peers down at her arm, as though she finally noticed it hurting her. She lets go of a shaky breath that I can only imagine she'd been holding since she first saw the stupid vampire.

"If only you knew." She mutters, her voice is so low. If it weren't for my expert wolf hearing I'd have never caught it. Her dark brown eyes have me in a trance when she peers up at me. Her make up is smudged from tears and every cell in my body is screaming at me to hold her. I want to tell her everything, espically how she is my Imprint, but it isn't the right time.

"I think I know more than you give me credit for." I hoist her off the ground with her good arm. I absolutely love the feeling of her hand in mine. God she was so small. It made me so proud that she stood up to a vampire and one that was ready to kill her._ Just like you_. Her eyes narrowed on me. "We will talk once you get that checked out." I smile at her, hoping to ease her fears...because she has absolutely nothing to fear from me.

* * *

"Why are you out in the woods?" Kira's voice interrupted the silence we have been walking in. "And only in jeans?" She coughs out a nervous laugh. I nearly forgotten that I was just in my wolf form.

"I can't answer that right now." I say, hoping to drop the subject. She bites on one of her small pink lips. I want to nibble on her lips like that. No! I can't think that way, the whole pack will give me shit for it. "What were you doing?"

"I don't need to answer your questions if you can't answer mine." She waves a hand in the air and I think I grew angry by the growl that escaped my lips. How infuriating!

"Fine." I cross my arms over my chest and continue to walk to my car. That woman is too infuriating and complicated for me to talk to her at present, I can't even imagine what she had said to the vampire. We hear a noise in the forest and Kira jumps, landing up against my chest. Instinctively, I wrap my arms around her and pull her into me. The feeling of her body up against mine is dizzying. "Oh sorry." I mumbled as she backs away from me. I don't like the way her eyes are studying me.

"Its okay." She says righting herself. She pulls her torn top around her body and clears her throat. "If my mom sees me in this shirt she is going to kill me." I try to form words in my mouth only to realize that Quil and Jake are walking up to use a coat around Jake's arm.

"Hello." Jake's voice scares Kira and she nearly falls over again. I catch her and can't explain the feeling that comes over me when she stands close enough for her arm to brush mine. "I didn't mean to startle you, here I got you a coat." She eyes the coat and takes it from Jake's hands only to wrap it around her shoulders.

"Thanks...um, how did you know I needed a coat?" I smile proudly, my girl is so observational. Jake returns my smile and motions towards Quil.

"This is Quil Altera, and my name is Jacob Black...but you can call me Jake." He completely ignores her question and turns back to me. "I called Cullen, he'll be in the emergency room waiting for us." Quil can't keep his eyes off Kira and I can't contain the snarl that comes from my lips. I instantly regret it when Kira clears her throat and smiles at Jake.

"Thanks for the coat Jake." She turns towards me, her dark brown eyes drowning in some unknown emotion. "And thank you for finding me. I thought I was never going to go home again." The thought of her dying crosses my mind and my heart lurches in my chest.

"Well we should get going." I say forgetting the thought of my Imprint dying and head towards my car. I was thankful that I remembered to put my keys in the hide-a-key under the rear wheel. I open the door and Kira slides right in, holding her bleeding arm against her chest. I pull the seat belt out for her and click it in. "You're safe now." I know she can feel the truth in my words, but she merely nods breaking eye contact to look out into the darkness. Momentarily I wish I was Edward...well no, that I had mind-reading abilities like Edward. I was desperate to know what she was thinking. Quil and Jake occupy the back seat eyes glued towards the windows, giving my Imprint and I as much privacy as possible.

This whole situation is unreal. I mean it was only a few hours ago that I was debating whether or not I wanted an Imprint and now one was shoved into my arms. I didn't know what was right and what was wrong...there was only _her_. Kira. My Imprint.

The four of us drive in silence to the Forks small hospital. Kira groans when she sees the 'Emergency' entrance. "I hate hospitals." Her voice quivers.

"And you're not afraid of a vampire?" Quil mutters under his breath. I think I wanted to kill Quil in that moment, but I began shaking. "Woah, dude...Embry, it's okay." Quil says putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I really wanted to rip his hand off, but I guessed we couldn't regenerate limbs so I let him drop it on his own.

"How did you know about that?" Kira asks suddenly drawing all our eyes to her. She blinks her eyes at Quil in curiosity.

"What?" Quil asks stupidly looking between me and Kira. I just roll my eyes and put my head in my hands. Quil just fucked over my explanation to Kira in so many ways.

"You just said vampire. How did you know about Murdoch?" She asks, saying his name like a disease. I tried to contain the smile that was creeping over my face. God, I just met this girl and I was already helplessly in love with her.

"Murdoch?" Jake's voice surprised us. "We'll talk more in a little." This time Kira laughs and I think my eyes were popping out of my head. This girl never ceases to amaze me.

"That's what Embry said." The way Kira says my name has my heart dropping. My name rolls off her tongue like she'd been saying it all her life. God I really wanted her to say it again.

"You're hurt, you need the doctor to check your arm." I run around to her door and open it for her. See chivalry is not dead. He might be part of the undead vampire team though, I wasn't too sure on that fact. I walk Kira into the emergency room entrance and straight towards the over-sized nurse at the small blue desk. Her head pops up to mine and smiles at me.

"What can I do for ya?" Her voice is shrilly and high. I try not to cringe.

"I'm looking for Dr. Cullen, I called here about 15 minutes ago." I inform the nurse and she turns towards the phone. She talks into the receiver for a couple of moments nodding her head at something the other person says.

"Okay, follow the long hallway, he'll be in room number 108." She smiles at Kira who gives one in return. I wish I was the reason she was smiling, but I push that thought aside and pull her along the hallway.

"Do you always have to be so pushy." She asks, frustrated and wrenching her hand from mine. "Geez, I can follow directions you know?"

"I know. I was just helping you." I say, hurt showing in my voice. I instantly feel betrayed by my own body when she huffs a sigh and runs a hand through her long hair. Oh god, how I wanted to run my fingers through her hair.

"Look, I'm sorry Embry." She starts, looking back up at me. "I just had a shitty night, I know it's not an excuse...but I am really sorry." My heart is thundering in my chest when she places her delicate hand on my arm. "Wow you're hot." She withdraws her hand shoving it back into the jacket pocket it came out of.

"I run a little warm." I say walking through the door to room number 108. Dr. Cullen was standing up against the counter writing on a clip board.

"Ah, I thought you'd never show up." Cullen says in his melodic voice. Kira's shudder is visible to everyone in the room, including Carlisle. "You have nothing to fear from me, I'm just going to bandage that arm." Carlisle's eyes widen in surprise when she moves to stand right beside me. The swelling in my chest makes my heart hurt. I never want her to be afraid ever again.

"Sorry, you ah, you just remind me of someone." Kira hides the emotion on her face well, but I know better. For the little time I've known her (and it has only been hours) I just know that she's hiding her feelings from Carlisle.

"No worries." Carlisle says, striding towards her. I want so badly to step between her and the vampire, but I don't because Carlisle isn't a threat. At least, not at present. He takes a look at her tiny arm and shakes his head, his eyes flash to my face and the expression he gives me makes my heart drop. Was she bitten? "Looks to me like it's just a scratch, how are you feeling?" He asks in his Doctorly voice. She shrugs her tiny shoulders and nibbles on her lip.

"I feel fine, just a little shaken." Kira peers up at me, I swear I see adoration in her dark orbs, but I can't be too sure. I give her a reassuring smile. I hope she can't see the internal battle I'm having to go and wrap her in my arms. I really don't think it would help the situation and Kira doesn't seem like the type of girl who is vulnerable very often. My girl is headstrong, obnoxious, and mostly beautiful. I seriously can't wait to get to know her more. I _needed_ to know more. I hope she's prepared to have a wolf for a boyfriend, hell to be honest, I'm not even sure if I want to tell her what I am.


End file.
